A General A Soldier A Turk A Cadet
by Nella-mangalover93
Summary: Four lives. One fate and one destiny. Will their lives be bless with luck or will misfortune strike them? Is it possible for them to love or are their pasts stopping them? This is the start of a wonderful relationship or their downfall. C/Z, R/C/S/Z.
1. Introduction

Okay, I know I shouldn't start a new fanfic, when I have so much to write, but it was due to this fic that my writing muse came back so I'll continue to divide the fanfics and work on all of them :D This will be my first Final Fantasy VII fic, and hopefully it will be completed and turn out fine ;P

**Title: **A General. A SOLDIER. A Turk. A Cadet  
**Rating: **PG-13 to R  
**Warning: **Not the best English xP  
**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! Not the characters! However, I really wish I could own them and then Seph wouldn't go crazy and Zack wouldn't have died.

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYS LIKES BOYS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

There will be many pairings in this, but the main focus will be on Zack/Cloud, Reno/Cloud, Reno/Zack, Seph/Zack, Reno/Seph, Seph/Cloud which will turn into Zack/Reno/Cloud/Seph later. Parings like Genesis/Angeal and Zack/Aerith will also turn up ;P

* * *

**[ INTRODUCTION ]**

**

* * *

**

Humans are all only given one life. What each person does with it is his or her own choices. Somehow, some people have a happy life, whether it is successful with pockets of money or a love filled life with a soulmate. Unfortunately, there are some people who suffer through their whole life. They can be cursed with a sad and unhappy childhood, not to mention those who don't even have a childhood. As horrible as it sounds, some will never find their happiness, while others find their happiness rip away from them.

Who decides how the people's lives turn out? Fate. There aren't many people who believe in fate. Luck. It can be that they've good luck or bad luck. Destiny. It is their destiny to fulfill a wish, but whose wish? The planet's, Gaia's? That's right. Gaia, our lovely planet decides the people's fate, luck and destiny. Each and every lives turn out the way it does for the best of the world. The most important thing is the planet's safety and everything comes down to that.

//////

The Mako and the Lifestream are Gaia's protection. When people die they come into the Lifestream, strengthening it. In turn the Lifestream releases the Mako, which is in turn use by humans, mostly Shinra. Makoriver and Mako Reactors are some examples where the Lifestream is directly in contact with humans. However, not everyone can handle the Mako. Some are exposed to it without even knowing. Shinra has people working for them at the reactors, trying to make the Mako into energy sources and materials they can use.

Shinra, the biggest company in the world, can be count as the ruler of the world. Everybody knows President Shinra and his powers. No one dare to oppose him. Under him are the Turks, a group design with people, who aren't afraid to work against their conscience. They follow every order without a second thought and the works are always done. Shinra is also trying to build an unbreakable army. The army is known as SOLDIER, where everyone is divided in classes, First, Second and Third. The First Class SOLDIERs are the most powerful, while the Third is the weakest before the cadets. The cadets are persons being trained to be joining SOLDIER.

The top three, First class SOLDIERs, Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos and Angeal Hewley, are acting as the generals and are reporting only to the director, Lazard Deusericus. There are also other promising SOLDIERs from the other classes like, Zackary Fair also known as Zack, currently in Second class SOLDIER and is also General Hewley's student. The Turks and SOLDIER usually don't get along, but since Zack is a special person. He becomes friends with Reno, a Turk in training. Together they get into a lot of troubles and have developed a quite nice bonding friendship.

//////

So how do the lives of these people turn out? What does Gaia has in store for them? However, in the middle of their lives, a young teenager, Cloud Strife, whose dream is to become a hero, turns up at a selection for cadets. His presence changes their lives more than they could have imagined. Will they be the ones gifted with a bright and happy future or will they suffer an unfortunately life? Not to mention what their pasts hide.

Now Gaia chooses a general, a SOLDIER, a Turk & a cadet. They have all a purpose to fulfill. Their lives will be mix, but how it will end? Will the new emotions and situations break them?

* * *

**NEXT: THE FATEFUL MEETINGS**

**

* * *

**Nothing happened here, I'm afraid. I guess it serves more like a prologue or introduction xP I'll try to post chapter 1 soon. Please let me know what you guys think so far. Btw most of the information is taken from Final Fantasy Wikia :D

I'm afraid I don't really know enough about FFVII, I have only seen Advent Children and read tons of FFVII fics ;D

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Fateful Meetings

Well so here is the 1 chapter and the story really starts now ;P Hopefully it is to your liking. I still have to work on the personalities so the characters might seem a bit OC.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! Not the characters! However, I really wish I could own them and then Seph wouldn't go crazy and Zack wouldn't have died.

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYS LIKES BOYS! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**THANKS TO: **Princess Turk

* * *

**[ THE FATEFUL MEETINGS ] **

**

* * *

**Cloud Strife was on his way into the building. The Shinra Company's logo shone brightly in the sun, but it didn't cheer up the young boy a bit. He was nervous and all alone, making the decision to leave and join Shinra has been easy, but leaving his mom wasn't easy. It was always just the two of them as long as he could remembered, the other citizens in Nibelheim, weren't exactly neighbor friendly.

Letting out a long sigh, he composed himself before swinging the door open to his hopefully, new home. It has been said that joining SOLDIER wasn't easy and for him it would be a lot more difficult. He was really small for his age. His baby blue eyes, blond gravity defying hair together with his small and fragile frame only made him look more innocent and naive. Those who knew him knew that he was far from being innocent and naive, unfortunately, there were very few people who knew him. He had no friends and was always treated as the outsider.

Coming to Shinra, brought him hope. Hope for a better future in a place where people would treat him as an equal. It might have been stupid with the SOLDIER is founded with classes, but the classes only divide those who have worked hard and succeed and those who were still fighting for a place. At least that was what he thought before he came here.

//////

It was the same. Once again he was being treated like an outsider, the perfect bully victim. The hope of a new and happy home went down the drain. He knew. The gut feeling has already told him, that everything would turn out like they did at home, but he didn't want to believe that. There was nothing he could do. What did the people have against him?

Taking a deep breath, he bended down slowly to gather his things. Carefully, he avoided putting weight on his right side. He was filled with rage when he found the picture of him and his mother completely ruined. Clenching his teeth together he moved his hand to pick up the picture, but was stopped as a foot stomped down right on it. Unable to hold back his rage, he shouted loudly.

"Would you mind! If you people can't leave me alone then the least you can do is watching where you going!" Angrily he shoved the foot away and took up the picture hurryingly. He looked up to give the person a glare, but stopped in his track. The person he was just shouting at, was a SOLDIER, and by the looks of it he was a very high ranked one at that. Gulping, and suddenly feeling very self-conscious and nervous, he stood straight and gave the SOLDIER a wobbly salute.

"I'm so sorry, Sir!" He immediately apologized and looked everywhere but the said SOLDIER. It was clearly that he was going to be punished. However, to his surprise the SOLDIER only began to chuckle before he burst out laughing. Taken by surprise Cloud could only stand gaping at him, and for the first time their eyes met. Violet orbs meeting the baby blues, becoming lost in each other and the laughter finally died down.  
"Well hello there," The SOLDIER, being the one recovering from the awkwardness first greeted smilingly, but when he saw that the rookie cadet was still saluting. He said gently, "At ease cadet..."

"Strife." Came a timid reply at first, but finding his confident boost he gave a new salute. "Cadet Cloud Strife, Sir!"

"As I said, at ease Cadet Strife, and drop the Sir. I'm Zack Fair, so just call me Zack. It seems like you shouldn't let your things float around. I apologize for stepping on your stuff." Zack bent down to help him gathering his things.

"No, it was my fault. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said all those stuff to you." Cloud stuffed his bag with the rest of his things and was avoiding Zack's gaze.

"Nah, it's fine. It's kind of funny anyway. I didn't know, that someone like you could be so harsh." Zack gave other chuckle before the frown on Cloud's face stopped him. "Hey, don't take it personal. I mean you are cute. No! What I mean is that you know, just seem so... ah... I'm babbling, aren't I?" He scratched his neck sheepishly. "Anyway, nice meeting you Cloud and remember don't take it personal!" Giving Cloud a little wave, he ran away in another direction. Dumbfounded, Cloud found himself walking towards the cadet's barracks. That SOLDIER was weird.

//////

"Gosh, that wasn't the best thing to say," Zack mumbled to himself as he made his way to his new apartment. Normally he would be gloating, now that he has become a First Class SOLDIER, but after the Cadet Selection, his mind has made a one-way track straight to one of the cadets. He didn't know why, but something made him wanted to speak and protect him. His baby blue eyes were clear as sky on a sunny day and deep as the ocean. His blond spiky hair forming his small face making him looked like a-

"SURPRISE!"

He found himself falling down on his butt as the door to his new apartment opened. Pouting, he looked up as his closest friends laughed, looking down at him. Angeal, his mentor, was chuckling softly. Genesis was smiling widely, holding his camera for future blackmailing. Even Sephiroth slipped an amused smile. The worst was Reno, who nearly fell on the floor laughing.

"Hey Fair, we did plan to surprise you, but didn't know you would fall on your ass, yo!" Leaning forward Reno reach out a hand to his friend, but Zack grew mischievous and dragged Reno down with him instead. The two's limbs ended up tangled with other as they started to wrestle each other.

"If you two are done playing in front of Zack's door, come inside so we can start eati-" Cutting Angeal off before he could finish his sentence, Zack already has pushed Reno aside and was now running straight into the kitchen. A familiar aroma filled his senses and he was nearly moved to tears. He turned around to face Angeal again, giving him his most grateful smile. Angeal shook his head, but gave him a smile in return. Zack's eyes were lit up like a dog when, it got a bone.

"Come on, what are you standing there smiling for, if you don't start to dig in you won't get some of your Ma's amazing stew." Reno smirked as the comment hit home and Zack started to dig in so fast that he nearly choked.

"Geez, one would believe that after you've join the First you will quit being a puppy. Guess once a puppy always a puppy, right Angeal?" Genesis said amusingly ignoring the glare Zack sent.

"At least one would think he would grow into a dog." Angeal grinned patting Zack on his back. Ignoring the two, Zack turned to Sephiroth, who has been sitting quietly for himself.

"So Seph, you don't have anything to back them up right? Because you _really_ don't need to back them up!" Sephiroth gave him his usual look, saying 'My name is _Sephiroth_', before he took delight in giving the puppy his gift. A bone.

"Man, will you stop it? I'm not a puppy!" Zack groaned, messing up his spiky hair in annoyance.

"And I'm not a fox, you just have to live with it, man." Reno gave him a sly look and catching it Zack grinned. Angeal and Sephiroth sighed, seemed like they only gave fuel to the mischievous duo, while Genesis only looked amused if not intrigued.

//////

While Zack and his friends were happily chatting and celebrating, Cloud wasn't quite as lucky. He forgot that he would be living in the barracks, which were filled with cadets. All the cadets seemed to have a problem with him. It wasn't like it was his fault that he had the features he had. He didn't see what made him a bully target, but he would do what he could to avoid them. It wasn't easy though.

Already expecting more unfair treatment, he didn't find it shocking that he has been giving the most uncomfortable bunk and its location was meant to make it worse. It lay beside the only window, which was open and it was also where the sun would come through, first thing when it stood up. Luckily, they didn't know that he was quite comfortable rising with the sun, and he was also accustomed to the cold, having lived in the snow filled Nibelheim. The tattered blanket wouldn't give him any comfort against the cold, and his pillow has somehow magically disappeared.

Folding the few garments he has brought with him, he put them into his bag, using it as a replacement for a pillow. To his dismay, they have even gone as far as to ruin his bed. It was nearly soaked and there weren't any dry spot. Closing his eyes tiredly, he took a deep breath before he breathed it out slowly.

"Don't think about it, don't care about it. Just keep ignoring it." He muttered for himself.

"Ignoring what? Talking to yourself, Strife." Burk mocked him while Shaun and Nathan laughed loudly and false. "It only makes you sound more insane. Wait, when were you ever sane?" He laughed and spits flew out of his mouth, nearly hitting Cloud.

"What have you done?" Shaun continued to taunt him. "So terrified on your first day that you wet your bed, Strife?"

"Too bad you can't be running to mom, huh, Mamaboy. You shouldn't even be allowed here." Nathan added spilling his juice over Cloud as he lent forward. "Oh, my bad. My hand just slipped.

Finally after being fed up with him as he didn't reply or do anything, the bullies left him alone. The barracks wasn't divided into rooms. There were only bunks beds around, divided in pairs whereas he was the only one with a single bed. It was like they expected to have an odd number of cadets. This meant everyone who was in the barracks heard or saw what happened, but none of them said a word or tried to help him. They kept to their own business. It was normal, wasn't it? Befriend to the victim, was like turning yourself into one too.

Deciding to not feel sorry for himself, he stood and grabbed something to change into, before leaving the barracks to find the bathrooms.

//////

Reno was walking whistling for himself. The party at Zack has long ended, and he was quite buzzed. Right now he just wanted to lie down in bed. Originally, he would be sleeping off at Zack's, but he had early duties tomorrow, unlike Zack who had the day off, and he was known to be really loud in the mornings.

So here he was wobbling his way to his own apartment, when he suddenly collided with someone, making both of them fall onto the ground.

"Ow, ow, ow. Damn this will definitely not help the already hangover I'll be suffering in the morning." Reno swore as he held his head, trying to not let the world around spin. "Who are you? Don't you know that if past curfew and how dare you crash into Reno of the Turk, yo!"

"Sir, I'm sorry, sir. I'm on my way to the barracks, sir!" Cloud immediately started to apologize.

"Fuck! Enough with the sorry and sirs, as if I don't have a bad enough headache." Looking up he wanted to vent his irritation, but seeing his eyes stopped him. They were so blue. They shone brightly as if there were Mako in them, but at the same time. There wasn't any sigh of the greenish Mako.

It was dark, and Reno being in the conditions he was, couldn't make out the face in front of him. Only the eyes told him who it could have been. It wasn't anyone he knew, because he would never have forgotten such captivating eyes. It was like you could have drowned in them or flying in the blue sky. Suddenly, he found it oddly alike what Zack has been describing earlier, but right now his mind couldn't process what it was.

He was starting to question the person, when the person fled. His eyes showed shock and fair before footsteps leading away could be heard. Hell, his headache was getting worse and he got nothing by running into the guy. No names and no faces, only a pair of lovely blue eyes.

* * *

**NEXT: THE START OF WHAT? **

**

* * *

**

So Cloud already met Zack and Reno, but don't worry he will meet Sephiroth soon too ;P Well see ya next time and hope ya all like this ! ;D

Review?


	3. The Start of What?

First up, I'm really really really sorry for the late update. This chapter has been finished for a while, but it got delayed when betaed because **spocococ **didn't have computer access for a while.

**This was betaed by:** _spocococ_ -THANK YOU!

**THANK YOUs to: **_Valth001, akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune, Miharu832, Princess Turk & UltimateNinjaOfDoom _

**Disclaimer/Warnings: **see earlier updates, warnings will change later in the story.. _  
_

**

* * *

**

**[ THE START OF WHAT? ]**

* * *

Reno grumbled as he made his way to his boss' (Tseng's) office. As predicted, he was suffering from a major hangover, and hadn't had the chance to sleep it off since he had work. The worst part was the fact he was just as Mako infused as Zack, but the SOLDIER wouldn't get drunk unless he really pushed a limit. Looking at the clock, he knew he was late, and as a result, Tseng would have his head. It was likely better to face the problem now, rather than later.

"Yo!" Reno greeted, not too cheerfully.

"You're late…" Was the only reply he got. Tseng didn't even look up from his papers.

"Yeah, yeah... I know."

Reno waved his hand dismissingly, heading towards his partner, Rude. He pat Rude's back and casually asked, "Yo, partner. So what kickass mission are we going on today?"

Rude only shook his head and made no move to inform further. It was then that Tseng decided to take pity on the redhead and reply, but it was seemingly only to make his life more miserable.

"That's right. You will be suspended from missions as a consequence for your latest actions."

Reno immediately looked at Tseng to complain, but he wasn't given a chance to do so. "This is the third time this week you have arrived late, and you're still not dressed according to the code," Tseng cut the redhead off, "You have been an official Turk for a month now, Reno, and if you're planning take on more missions other than flying the helicopters, you had better start taking this seriously."

Feeling dejected, Reno acknowledged the orders, but he couldn't help feeling irritated. As well as that, the need to defend himself was undoubtedly growing.

"But boss-"

"No 'but', Reno," Tseng interjected once again, "Your mission suspension will be temporary, given that you complete your punishment accordingly."

Reno's eyes lit up at the word 'temporary', but dimmed abruptly when the word 'punishment' reached his ears. A punishment from Tseng was like a one-way ticket to hell.

"You will be assisting Commander Hewley, to train the newcomers and find possible candidates that are fitted to join the Turks. I expect a perfect performance from you, Reno, don't disappoint me. You are to meet Commander Hewley at the gym in 30 minutes," Tseng paused, finally raising his gaze to meet Reno's impatiently, "That is all; you are dismissed."

Sighing heavily, Reno blew away a few strands of stray hair in annoyance, before leaving for the gym. What a perfect way to start the day, yo…

/

Zack _tried_ to stand calm and composed beside Angeal. He really tried, but it wasn't so easy. Not when he was overjoyed to see Cloud again. Something about the boy made him so happy that he wanted to hug him tightly. That was why he was in the gym waiting for the new cadets to help training them on his day off. Angeal was delighted, thinking that Zack had matured enough to take his new position seriously. He was, however,suspicious at first, and seemingly with good reason. Angeal would never have approved if he'd known that Zack was only there for the little blond angel.

"There you are, Reno. Right on time!" Zack vaguely heard Angeal say, but he didn't quite register it until the redhead was standing before him and waving his hand in front of the SOLDIER's eyes.

"Gaia to puppy, anybody home?" Reno smirked, enjoying the reaction he got from the SOLDIER.

"Not a puppy, fox," Zack groaned, "So what did I miss?"

"If you're not a puppy, then I'm not a fox. Seriously, even puppies have longer attention spans than you. Anyway, I was asking why you're here on your day off."

"Well, I wanted to see if there's anyone interesting here…" He winked at Reno, and he could have sworn that a faint blush was developing on his friend's face, but it was gone before he could blink.

"So what are you doing here?" Zack asked, taking pity in his friend when he diverted his gaze, and also because Angeal was looking at them with amusement.

"Fucking Tseng, yo! I have to spend all my time helping the rookies train, and find 'potential' Turks!" Reno cursed bitterly, but couldn't continue his rant as Angeal started to lecture him.

"Don't curse, Reno! Tseng is only doing his job, and you should too if you don't want to prolong your punishment."

Angeal was standing facing Reno and held up a digit in full lecture mode, whilst Zack snuck up behind his mentor and made funny faces in the redhead's direction. Reno was trying his best to stay serious, as Angeal really was willing to prolong his punishment if he didn't do so, but Zack wasn't making the task any easier.

"And Zackary," Angeal turned around suddenly, scaring the heck out of the SOLDIER. Zack jumped and nearly fell down, much like he had when they surprised him at his apartment.

"Don't you start playing around too…" Angeal said firmly.

"Gaia, Angeal, you should have been a ninja instead of a SOLDIER… and don't call me that!" Zack whined, while Reno was trying hard to not fall on the floor laughing. The redhead was already snickering really hard behind his hands. Sighing, Angeal was about to fall into another lecture mode, but the footsteps nearing them announced the new cadets' presence, and he let the pair of them off the hook for now.

"Behave, you two! You don't want to make a fool of yourselves in front of our new comers, do you?" Angeal frowned. With that said, the duo was composed and stood on each side of their commander, before falling a step behind.

/

The cadets were gathered in the gym, standing in lines and saluting. There were three, however, that seemed to enjoy making trouble for others, including themselves.

"Attention!" Angeal roared, watching the trio, who was still causing trouble, straighten abruptly. As a result, a blond cadet standing beside them fell over from the abrupt movement. The blond cursed, before righting himself and standing back in the line.

"YES SIR!" The cadets cried in chorus, all immediately standing straight to salute. Angeal shook his head, disappointed. None of them were yet to show potential, everyone stood tensely, and yet they were all trying to keep cool. That was where they failed miserably.

"At ease. I'm Commander Hewley. Before we begin, there are some points you need to know. You guys are not here for a vacation. You are here to prove that you're good enough for SOLDIER. Now, can anyone tell me why they are here?" Angeal paused, looking around at the group before him.

Nobody moved or said anything, and from behind him, Angeal could hear Zack and Reno whispering and chuckling. He turned around briefly, giving them both a stern look, before he once again studied the cadets carefully. None of them looked up to meet his gaze as he walked back and forth between them, except for one.

"What's your name, cadet?" Angeal asked, as the said cadet looked up at him with a steady gaze. It was the blond kid. He seemed to be the only one among the thirty cadets that had the sandy yellow shade of hair. He continued to look up at Angeal, before gazing away, flushing slightly. Then the cadet instinctively snapped to attention, and spoke clearly.

"Yes Sir! Strife. My name is Cloud Strife, Sir."  
"At ease, Cadet Strife. Now, can you answer my question?" Angeal kept his voice stern and serious, but his eyes shone with gentleness before he hid it behind a well-used mask. The boy was giving off a weird aura. His nature seemed to be shy and timid, but he had an instinct that he followed without fail. Aside from his nature, whether it was shy or confident, his instinct has highly worthwhile to have in SOLDIER. Being in SOLDIER, you needed to be able to grasp every situation, and act accordingly. However, his small frame would be a weakness. Angeal knew, however, that every weakness could be turned into strength.

"Yes Sir! I want to become a hero, Sir!" The blond said sincerely, making the other cadets laugh. They immediately shut up though, when Angeal turned to them critically, raising his eyebrows.

"And how are you going to become a hero?" Angeal asked the blond directly, ignoring the small interruption that had occurred.

"I plan to do my best, Commander Hewley," the blond nodded. Angeal gave a small nod of approval. At least the boy was honest and had the determination to succeed.

"Tsk, I don't think your best is good enough, Goldie…" A cadet whispered to his peers, and they all snickered quietly. If Angeal had been a normal person, he might not have heard what was said, but with the Mako treatment's that SOLDIERs received, his senses were enhanced.

"What about you, cadet? Do you have a name?" Angeal asked coldly, appearing behind the boy who'd spoken out, and the cadet jumped, looking around furiously as the others laughed at him. Even Cloud cracked a smile.

"Yes, Sir! Shaun Wyard, Sir!" Shaun saluted, watching Angeal as the commander turned away. When Angeal had moved away, Shaun turned to Cloud and gave the blond a glare. Oh, he was so going to turn his life into hell.

"Well, that's enough, Cadet Wyard. Now, we'll divide you all into groups and will begin testing you," Angeal explained clearly, held up a hand stopping any interruption, "I know you have been tested to join SOLDIER and become cadets, but we also need to see what level you're on and if you are in fact fit to be in SOLDIER. Divide into groups of 5."

It was at that stage that Zack and Reno came forward, grinning widely, and showing that they were indeed ready for some action.

"This is First Class Zachary Fair, and Reno of the Turks. They are going to assist you, and are to be followed as your superiors. Is that understood?" Angeal barked.

"YES SIR!" The cadets called out, as the grouping process began.

/

Cloud sighed heavily, eying off the other cadets he was being grouped with. It was just his luck, that Burk and his buddies were in the same group as him, and the last cadet that was in the group just ignored them.

"So Goldie, you think someone like you could impress the Commander and the Lieutenant?" Burk started taunting him, and his followers joined him.

"Yeah, Small and Tiny won't be any fun for them anyway!" Shaun added happily, as he high fived Nathan.

"Did ya know, Strifey? That is Lieutenant Fair; he is the youngest to become Lieutenant in history. He wouldn't care about a little thing like you. Wait, you don't even deserve to be a thing. Even Commander Hewley has a unique history and is one of the three top SOLDIER in Shinra," Burk informed, as if he was the ones achieving the glories.

"That's not something you should gloat over…" Cloud muttered under his breath, trying hard not to give the bullies more pleasure by reacting to their mocking.

"So how is it going here, fellows?" Sergeant Fair smiled, as he came walking towards them. His hands were tucked into his pockets, and he had a broad sword resting against his back. The five of them immediately straightened and saluted. One of the bullies didn't quite hold back, however, and gave Cloud a sneaky push, making him falling forward. "Woah, easy there Spiky..." A voice said. Instead of finding himself falling, Cloud was caught by Sergeant Fair. Their eyes met again, and when Cloud recognized him, he found himself flushing. And… did he just call him 'Spiky'?

"S-Spiky?" Cloud stammered, and the sergeant grinned widely.

"Well, you hair is full of spikes. It kinds of remind me of a chocobo's."

The teasing ended quickly though, much to the First Class SOLDIER's dismay, and Cloud didn't know if he should be happy or sad.

"Sir, what are we suppose to do?" Burk boldly walked forward and asked the Sergeant. Why did the sergeant catch that Strife kid anyway? He wasn't worthy enough to be touched by him, or even talked to or watched by Fair, in Burk's opinion.

Cloud wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, but it looked like the seemingly brave Burk shrank back a little when Sergeant Fair gave him a cold look.

"Of course, Cadet Wyard. I want you guys to go into pairs and then start wrestling. And since you are five, I'll pair off with Spiky here," Zack said, whilst taking a hold of Cloud and dragged him a couple of feet away.

/

"So your name was Cloud, right?" Zack smiled, grabbing Cloud's shoulders and making the blond's eyes widen like saucers.

"Y-Yes, Sir…" He stammered out weakly, "Eh... what are we suppose to do?"

Cloud just stood there dumbfounded; he really had no idea of what was expected from him.

"What did I say first time we met, Cloud?" Zack asked, but upon receiving no answer, he continued.

"No calling me, Sir," Zack chided, "No thank you, I'm not old."

Zack seemed like a nice guy, but maybe a little too nice; because Cloud found that he was still wary of the SOLDIER. It didn't stop him from smiling in front of him though, as the said First Class continued his whining. He just looked like a hyperactive kid, Cloud mused.

"Right, eh, Zack… Is it really okay for me to call you that? And what are we doing?"

"Well of course," Zack waved off his concerns, but returned to his position and grinned, "And we are going to wrestle."

With that said, Zack pinned Cloud to the ground effortlessly, and the blond found himself staring up at Zack's victorious grin. Glaring at him, Cloud immediately tried to flip him over, and somehow managed to succeed at catching Zack off guard.

"Okay, you got me, but this isn't over yet!" Zack exclaimed with a grin, and the wrestling continued.

Their wrestling match ended shortly afterwards, however, and they turned to sparring. During the whole time the two were fighting, Zack had been joking and trying to make Cloud smile each time he opened his mouth. So far, the sergeant had succeeded. Any doubts Cloud had previously had about Zack were slowly fading, and he found himself drawing comfort from the man. For the first time since leaving Nibelheim, Cloud felt at ease. He never had a friend before, and was starting to think that this might be what he had been missing all this time. The words spilling from Zack's mouth afterwards only assured him that it wasn't just his imagination.

"So have you been making any new friends here?" Zack asked, smiling, though his smile faltered when a frown crept across Cloud's face.

"I guess not, huh? Don't worry about; I'm sure you'll get to know lots of people soon," Zack beamed, "And since you haven't made any new friends yet, I'll get the honor of being your first friend here."

Seeing the big grin on Zack's face, Cloud couldn't help but give a grin himself.

"I guess..." Cloud shrugged awkwardly. He kind of wondered what Zack would think if he knew that he was his first friend ever.

"Well then, as your friend, I'll show you around and introduce you to the best places Midgar has to offer! It'll be really fun, Chocobo-head!" the sergeant exclaimed happily.

"Chocobo-head? Hey, as my friend you can at least call me by my name," Cloud muttered before he looked away timidly. It was kind of hard to talk to Zack so casually when he was still his superior.

"Awww, but it is a cute nickname, isn't it?" Zack asked. Another glare from Cloud gave Zack the answer. It was cute the way the kid went from being timid to glaring at him the moment after.

"Well then, I still have Spiky, Spike, Chocobo, Blondie, Cloudy-" His rambling stopped when Cloud hit his arm, making Zack break out into laughter.

"Okay Cloud, I'll still show you around after this," Zack announced, casually draping an arm around Cloud's shoulders.

* * *

**NEXT: JEALOUSY **

**

* * *

**I'm sorry that the updates are so far apart. I'm not a fast writer, and I tend to get writer's block all the time. So sorry for the wait and thank you all for reading despite the lack of updates! In the next chapter Cloud _will_ meet Seph :D **  
**


	4. Jealousy

HELLO! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is a new chapter and it is extra long! :D Please forgive me for updating so slow, I'm working on it really, but luck is not on my side.

Unfortunately, this is **un-betaed** so there are probably lots and lots of mistakes and I don't know if I really got some jealousy going around in this chapter :( God I fail so much!

Still hopefully you guys will still read this !

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:** _akatsuki-tenshi-kitsune, ejsoul, UltimateNinjaOfDoom, Princess Turk, xxLivingPuppetxx234, Yuffie's Ninja Insanity, lemonlimediddies _

_

* * *

_

**[JEALOUSY]**

**

* * *

**

Cloud has been in Midgar for two months now, and things were going both ways, good and bad. Zack has been great. Always showing him around, acting like a kid and made him smile more during this mouth than what he had in his entire life. However, the doubt and wariness were still there. The biggest problem though, was that he was getting this strange feeling whenever Zack was around. Sighing, Cloud shook his head. He didn't have time for this. Right he was in middle of training, he couldn't afford to be distracted.

Somehow, he couldn't help but be disappointed though. Zack had at least two days off each month and during the first month he would bring him with him, whenever he was off, regardless of Cloud's schedule. Just like last time...

_The night before Cloud was sure that he had set his clothes for the morning at the end of his bed, so he would prepare faster, and get out of the room before the others were awake to pick at him again, but it seemed like that people just couldn't leave him alone. There was nothing special with him so why couldn't he blend in with the background? It would be better to be ignore and lonely than to be bullied and still be lonely. At home he would at least always have his mom by his side, and here he got... he got Zack._

_Zack had somehow made him his friend, even without his consent, not that he minded. He was his first friend after all. The first one to give him the extra hand he had always needed. What bothered him the most though was that Zack barely knew him. That was why he couldn't understand why Zack was showing him that place._

_"Come on, Spike!" Zack exclaimed and dragged Cloud enthusiastically after him._

_"W-What? Zack!"_

_"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." A wide grin was painted on his face, something that would make people think he was just joking or something. But his eyes shone with sincerity. Without further protest Cloud let himself get dragged by Zack. He knew he probably was in trouble already for being late to class, though Zack had probably already done something to get him out of trouble, hadn't he? Cloud knew he should have said no, but something told him Zack would be fairly disappointed and sad if he refused, though he didn't know why he (Zack) would be._

_"Who could let anything bad happen to you anyway? You are so adorable with that Chocobo-head of yours and those eyes would beat my puppy-eyes any day. Yup, people can't help, but go 'awww' and want to hug the lights out of you." Unable to filter out Zack's rambling as Cloud was pulled out of his thoughts, he couldn't help but blush. Zack said he was adorable, but he didn't want to be adorable so he didn't know why his face was heating up. Did he say 'my puppy-eyes'?_

_/  
_

_Seemed like Cloud had repeated his statement, only to make him scratch his head sheepishly. "Ah, nothing." Like hell I'm going to tell him, Zack thought. He didn't need another one reminding him how much like a puppy he was. Puppies were cute, he couldn't agree with that, but how could he be described as cute. No, the words that would fit him would be cool, sexy, hot or handsome, maybe all three of them. So no he definitely wasn't a puppy._

_"-ack?" Zack came out of his private ranting to a worried-looking Cloud. Sighing he took Cloud in a headlock, messing up his hair._

_"I'm right here, just spaced out a bit, like you tend to do all the time." That kid really worries too much for someone who was suppose to be 14 years old. Cloud glared at him, but it came out as a cute pout instead. He was incredibly cute and a great guy. It surprised him how a guy so nice and perfect could have so low self-esteem. Luckily, he was too determined and stubborn to give up on his dream, and he would be o__ne heck of a SOLDIER when he made it. For now though, Zack had to try and worm his way pass the shell of his. Sometimes he found Cloud and Sephiroth so similar, both had problems when it came to interacting with others. Seph, he could understand, but Cloud... Zack mentally slapped himself, right now he should make sure Cloud enjoyed himself and try to coax out some smiles. If he was lucky maybe he could make him laugh._

_"Come on, Chocobo-head, I'll show you Fenny, I swear he is the only one who agrees and listen to me." _

_/_

_"This is Fenny,"_ _Zack announced proudly, and Cloud did nothing but stared at him. He was looking at a motorcycle._

_"This is Fenny?" The words came out as a mix between a statement and a question. His face showed confusion and amusement, who would name their vehicle? Well, it was better than meeting a person though, Cloud thought. He was always afraid Zack would introduce him to some of his friends. Zack was the type of person, who would befriend with any- and everyone. You would rarely found people like him, and Cloud was unsure if his friends would treat him like Zack._

_"This is him alright." Zack grinned widely and proudly. "He is cool, isn't he? Damn great, especially when you need to rant. He will listen to everything, and won't interrupt you." Cloud couldn't do anything other than staring blankly at his friend. Zack realized that he was talking to a motorcycle, didn't he? Cloud shook his head at the thought he shouldn't be surprise. Knowing Zack, this was probably totally normal to him. So he settled on a little comment._

_"Nice."_

_"Nice?" Zack's eyes widened before rolling, but his lips curved upwards. "I'll show you that he is definitely more than nice."_

_That was a promise Zack kept dearly, Cloud thought as he hung onto Zack. He could barely hang onto him, and he didn't know why he felt blood rushing to his face when he tried to hold onto Zack tighter though. At least it was going too fast for him to notice the motion sickness. Luckily for Cloud, Zack turned the speed down a notch, before showing a grin._

_"Is he still just nice?"_

_"Okay, okay! He is more than nice!" Cloud exclaimed loudly. Surprising Zack stopped. "Why are you stopping?" He looked at him confusingly._

_"You haven't shouted-" Zack ignored the 'I didn't shout' comment. "Like that since the first time we met. Thinking about it, you have never shouted at me since you realized I'm a SOLDIER."_

_"I didn't shout." He muttered his face twisted in a grimace that only made it appeared as if he was pouting._

_"It's a shout because that's the loudest you have talked ever since I've gotten to know you." Zack nodded to himself. "Yup, yup definitely a shout." Sighing, he drew a hand through his hair. Even with all the wind from the ride, it still stood up as messy as ever. Knowing fully well that anything he said would go through Zack's deaf ears, Cloud settled on asking him where they were heading._

_"Nowhere." Came the blunt answer._

_"Huh?" Before Zack answered he took Cloud's arms and wrapped them around his waist._

_"It doesn't matter where we are, or where we go. It's enough only to stay together, right? Cause we're friends." With that said, they drove on. They didn't do anything other than driving around, but still Cloud was in quite a good mood and the motion sickness was forgotten for the time being. Whether it was because of the wind or Zack was still unknown (for now). _

_/_

Maybe he should just settle that Zack was really his friend. He could only hope that Zack didn't any other motives. Then there was this weird feeling too, but before he could think further. Suddenly, none other than Burk & Co pushed him to the ground, but Nathan wasn't with them.

"You can't afford to have your head in the sky, Cloudy." The mocking started _again. _This time Zack wouldn't be there to help him. He really shouldn't have started to depend so much on him, because in the end no one would be able to help him.

"You can't afford that and Sergeant Fair isn't here so you can bribe him with your services." Shaun laughed. Cloud pushed himself up from the ground grumbling to himself.

"They don't even know that they dishonor Zack when they're assuming that he can be bribed." They were also insulting him, but he was already used to it. However, they had no right to insult Zack. He has been nothing but wonderful to him. "You two are just doing this because Commander Hewley and Sergeant Fair aren't present, but you forget that Sir Sinclair is still here." Cloud stated only to be gutted down by Shaun.

"What do ya mean about that, hah?" Burk hissed, grabbing Cloud by his collar. "You are just sad that no one is here to save you. That Turk definitely won't bother, he should just mind his own business." Another fist was raised to strike him. Cloud shut his eyes; relaxed his muscles to decrease the pain, but the pain never came. Instead flame-red blinded his sight as he opened his gaze.

_/_

"What's going on here, yo?"

"Nothing... Sir," Shaun reluctantly replied. Burk snarled, thinking that the redheaded Turk wasn't worth the title.

"Oh, don't think I don't know what you're doing yo. We might not have enhanced senses like SOLDIERs, but our senses are still above normal people like you cadets." Reno grinned, taking in the furious looks from the duo with pleasure. They were playing right into his hands.

"And let me tell you about something," Reno smirked, "Never underestimate a Turk. We know great places to hide bodies." and he enjoyed the way their faces were drained of colors, but the blonde's reaction bothered him. He (Cloud) just regarded at him with wariness. There was definitely more to him than meets the eye.

Finally getting a good look at the guy, Reno was a grateful that he was trained to school his expressions. This guy was gorgeous. Blond, spiky hair covered his head and made him just as cute as a baby Chocobo, or cuter. He also had white and milky skin, and wasn't too thin or too sturdy. Maybe a bit short for his age, but that just made him more adorable. He was a jailbait that was for sure. If he hadn't already come out of the closet, this guy would have made him gone willingly. Those eyes! They were familiar! It was the baby blues, Reno thought, nearly grinning widely. Instead, he faked a cough and turned his attention back to the two bullies. He would have time to study the baby Chocobo later.

"Now you two take your spying buddy at the door and run 100 laps. Commander Hewley has left me in charge so do it now yo!" Both Burk and Shaun reluctantly dragged themselves towards Nathan, cursing Reno inside their heads and gave Cloud the 'this-ain't-over' look. "And where are you going yo?" Reno turned towards Cloud and saw that he was trying to join the punishment. That kid... really, he was either stupid or he loved to feel miserable. Hopefully, it was the first.

"I..."

"Arg, don't yah 'I' me. You should know that as long you didn't do anything wrong, you don't get punished. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir!" Reno sighed as he saw the cadet getting all worked up again.

"Chillax, I'm no SOLDIER, I'm a Turk and I don't like to be call Sir-" Not by someone as cute as him, it made him feel old. "Just Reno yo. That reminds me, you're Zack's Choco!" He could see the cadet cringed at the nickname, making Reno glee with delight. "What was your name again? Spike? Chocobaby? Chocobohead? Cloudyhead?"

"It's Cloud!"

"I see that you have some guts. Let's see how you'll do up against me! I'm warning yah, I ain't weaker than Zack."

_/_

Sephiroth strode down the empty halls with his face free of emotions like usual, but those who knew him outside the general front. It was not like he was really different from what he normally was. His sour mood was as earlier sad not visible on his face, but the way he walked and the surrounding air around told you all you needed to you.

Normally, people would say that he had a bad day, but with Sephiroth you'd never come across the word normal. Angeal would say that it was totally normal for him to feel this way and say that he was normal like everyone else, (well as much he could). Genesis would said "Oh the mighty General can't actually have a bad day," or something along those lines. Zack would turn his bad day into the 'Zack annoys Sephiroth'-day, which didn't really make a difference.

That puppy was more trouble than anyone or anything else. Now he was probably with his buddy, instead of annoying him, Sephiroth thought, maybe a bit bitterly. It was weird for him to feel bitter, or anything for that matter. Bitterness was one of the few emotions he could feel, the feeling that always came when the word childhood was mentioned. Zack has never raised those feelings within Sephiroth. It was usually amusement and annoyance that came with Zack.

If that wasn't enough to kick-start the drums in his head, a certain redhead did. Reno has been ranting to him about Zack's new friend. Complaining, that Zack would either spend all his time with the cadet or when he wasn't with, he would talk nonstop about the said cadet. It was weird though, when Reno came to him today, he babbling like Zack would about that blonde little cadet. He described him nearly exactly like Zack would do.

What was so special about that cadet that made Zack and even Reno like him? Even Angeal has said that he had lots of determination despite being physically weaker than everyone else in this year's bunch of cadets. Sephiroth, as he was the General, he had access to every file about everyone in the army including cadets. He has of course checked out the cadet's file and found out that he was just a very young boy with a weird name, who would call their kids Cloud? There wasn't a photo attached to his file, which was a mistake because there normally would be photos of everyone. This was a miss, but Sephiroth had a pretty good idea about how he looked like from Zack and Reno's descriptions of him. What he didn't expected was that the descriptions didn't do Cloud any justice, no words would.

_/_

While Sephiroth was busy keeping everyone away from him with his cold mode, Cloud was inconveniently attracting problems. After the gym class, Cloud was actually in a good mode. The sparring between him and Reno was fun, and as Commander Hewley didn't come, they were sparring the whole lesson. Burk & Co weren't as happy. On the contrary, they were furious. Without any warning, Cloud found himself buckling towards the floor, his arms went to his stomach, where the pain started to set.

"So Sergeant Fair wasn't enough for you, huh?" Burk hissed, kicking Cloud hard on his cheek. That was going to bruise, he thought, as his mind couldn't pay much attention to what was said and it was busy blocking out the pain.

"Yeah, you even got into a Turk's pants! That's low!" Nathan added, and not only words. Cloud could feel the pain spreading from his stomach and to his legs and arms. Soon his body would turn numb, and he really hated the fact that he was caught of guard and couldn't even save himself.

"Who knows, he'll probably Commander Hewley next and maybe even the General's." exclaimed Shaun, and started to make some real damage as he struck Cloud's right eye hard, making it impossible to open it.

Cloud moaned and whimpered with pain, but he refused to cry. He wouldn't let them have the pleasure to make him scream or cry. They would get bored with him after a while anyway, and he was right. The three of them left before anyone could have found them, leaving Cloud lying there with more damaged than ever. Maybe except _that_ time, but he didn't want to think about that now.

He couldn't really think of anything else than the pain wracking his whole body. They got his other eye, which left him blinded. His arms wasn't twisted or broken, but his right hand and foot were. Bruises were already starting form all over his body. His fair skin toned with a blue hue, which would soon turned deep purple.

Propping himself up slowly, he leaned against the wall heavily. His broken hand was carefully drawn closer to his body, while he tried hard to not put pressure on his damaged foot. He couldn't see anything though, as his eyes were glued closed because of the impact of the hits. However, he didn't get far before he hit something... or someone... His good hand shot trying to steady himself, while figuring out what or whom he collided into. The hand didn't come across something solid, other than really soft, long hair.

"I..m s...ry, Ma'am..." On his way into unconsciousness, he didn't realize that there was no woman with an important rank, other than Scarlet and she didn't really have long hair. The only one who would fit the description was, General Sephiroth.

_/_

"Ma'am?" Sephiroth said in askance. He did not under any circumstances look like a female. The offender though, was passed out in his arms, leaving him speechless and no options to correct him. It was now when Sephiroth glared at the young person in his arms that he realized that it was the cadet Zack and Reno had been talking nonstop about. They never said he was like an angel. His golden hair shone leaving an afterimage of a halo, unfortunately, his golden halo was soaked with sweat. His fair and pale skin was stained with bruises, and just looking at them made Sephiroth's blood boiled.

With a swift move, Sephiroth gathered the boy in his arms, holding him securely. Normally, the correct action would be leaving the cadet at the infirmary, but they would never heal him with a potion or a Cure, as it was a SOLDIER's privilege only. Cadets were supposed to be trained hard, and this was a part to strengthen their discipline. Since Zack wasn't back yet, the only option left was to bring him with him to his apartment.

He opened the door with ease, and strode directly towards the living room. Laying the cadet in his arms down carefully, he immediately found his way to where potions and materias were kept. Unfortunately, he only had one potion left and no cure materias, as Zack and Reno always took them for their mischievous adventures. Still, it should be enough to cure most if not all of his injuries.

How to make him drink it though would be a problem, because he was still out cold. With no other choice, Sephiroth drank the potion. The only way he would be able to give him the potion was with the 'mouth-to-mouth' method. He leaned closer and just when he was less than an inch away, Zack stormed in into his apartment.

"Sephiroth! Have you seen-" Zack shouted before stopping in his track, looking from Sephiroth to the person on Sephiroth's couch, which didn't give Zack a clear look at the person. "Ehh, what's going on here?"

* * *

**NEXT TIME: [_Title still not decided]_**

**_

* * *

_**So this chapter is like 1000 words longer than the others, and I'm sorry for leaving you guys kind of hanging at the end. But I won't update this story again till December probably cause I'm going to join NaNoWriMo! Where my goal is going to be writing 30 000 words in 30 days in November. Wish me luck cause I don't think I'm going to make it.

For those who don't know what it is can go here: http:/www(dot)nanowrimo(dot)org/eng/whatisnano


	5. Clashing Feelings pt 1

HEY! HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Late I know)  
I'm really sorry for the late update. There isn't anything else I can do but apologize. *bows*  
Still, here's an update. It isn't long like the other chapters. Please forgive me.  
I have a few questions for you at the end so hope you can help with them ;P

This is unfortunately **un-betaed**.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO: **_Dragi, UltimateNinjaOfDoom, Princess Turk, Kichou & Insanity Breaking Point. _

Also thank you to all who fav/alert and READ! :D

* * *

**CLASHING FEELINGS PT.1**

**

* * *

**Sephiroth didn't have a choice other than to finish what he has started to do. Slowly, he made the contact. The lips were soft and the general found it hard to take control over the urge that took over him, but he successfully made the cadet swallow the potion, and looked up to a shocked puppy.

"Waaa... y-ou... heeee..." Zack stuttered out and it took all his control to not laugh. Sephiroth still had an image to maintain after all. It was amusing until Zack realized that Cloud was unconscious and his body was wounded until the potion kicked in. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?" Again, Sephiroth refrained to flinch at the sound. Count on the puppy to have a slow reaction.

Luckily, most of the injuries had disappeared before Zack noticed. "He passed out in my arms in the hallway-" Immediately, Zack rushed to the cadet's side, tenderly brushing his hair away from his face. He studied Zack; something about his action bothered him.

"He is having a fever." Sephiroth nodded.

"He appeared to have trouble with other cadets and that will be taken care of. I merely brought him here because Hojo was at the infirmary. Fevers can't be heal with Cure or potions."

"I have an idea who did this." Before Zack could bolt out the door, Sephiroth held him back. "You should take care of him. Leave the punishment to me." He felt his lips twitch before he left at the surprise look on Zack's face. He has always been the most open person around. Lighting up their lives with his everlasting smile and optimism. Although, the prize of his appearance was followed by pranks and ever since Reno joined, those have caused more trouble than Wutai. Sephiroth strode down the corridors. There were cadets to punish, and he could only hope that Zack and Reno wouldn't include Cloud in their adventures.

_~/~_

When Sephiroth went, Zack was still trying to run what just happened in his head. Sephiroth had just kissed Cloud! He didn't really know what to think. Somehow, he felt dejected that Sephiroth probably had taken Cloud's first kiss, and at the same time he felt a tingling feeling seeing their kiss, which in reality wasn't really a kiss. Shaking his head Zack, he scolded himself. Zack knew clearly how he felt around the blonde. Aerith made that clear when he went visiting her earlier.

_As soon as he got the day off, he went to see Aerith. He met her in the slums, where he got to play the knight in shining armor. She had run into some troubles with a couple punks and he was lucky to have gone by. Aerith was the sweetest girl he had ever met. She was so understanding, even though she didn't like his connection with Shinra. The two of them were always seen together in the slums. _

_Many got the impression that they were a couple, but in reality Zack only saw her as a sister. Although, they have tried nothing sparked between them, much to Aerith's misery. However, being the nice girl she is, she understood and pushed him to find his true lover (or lovers). _

_"So Zack, why are you here instead of spending some time with Spike? You barely talk anyone else but him." Aerith said with a knowing look. Nearly earning a blush from Zack, which was a rare sight._

_"Aerith!" Zack whined, but asked earnestly. "I need your help."_

_"Oh Zack, you have but to follow your heart." Leaving her lovely flowers alone, she sat down, patting the spot beside her. Her words only made it more complicated for Zack. This wasn't the first time he asked for her advice. Even before Cloud came, his heart has been divided into two._

_One part yearned after a fiery, redheaded Turk, who somehow was imperfect, yet perfect in everyway. The first impression he had of him wasn't good. He seemed like the type to rush into action, and never think of the consequences. On the outside he might be cold, but that was what he needed to be to do his work. Somehow, fate has brought them together, a Turk and a SOLDIER. Zack didn't know how it happened, but it did. The Turks and SOLDIERs had a long relationship with conflicts. This changed when Zack and Reno became friends, the conflicts were soon less frequent, and Tseng and Sephiroth could work together._

_Talking about Sephiroth, the general held the other part of his heart, the general of Shinra, known for his achievements in Wutai. To everyone he was the hero, the perfect idol that everyone wanted to meet and be. Funny enough unlike Reno, Sephiroth was perfect to everyone, but for those who knew him knew that he was just like everyone else with faults and flaws. However, that didn't stop Zack from admiring him. He respected him, and would be lying if he didn't look at the general as his hero. It was when he finally got to see another side of Sephiroth that he wanted to be with him. At first it started as a need to be with if only as a friend, so when Angeal offered to introduce he immediately said yes. Angeal did it with a motive, as he knew how Sephiroth really felt and that he needed someone like Zack in his life. Somehow Zack's feelings turned into something more, something deeper._

_"Now you already have a place for Reno and Sephiroth in your heart, and all your friends are in there too. What's wrong with adding one more person?"_

_Of course Aerith knew all of this. She even had a place in his heart together with Angeal and maybe Genesis. They were a part of his family away from home. Now Cloud was starting to worm his way in, and Zack didn't know if he was a part of the family only, and not taking a third part of his heart. His shy nature didn't hinder his determination, or stop him from working as hard as he could, which only made him more endearing. Cloud didn't really worm his way in; he went straight into and captured his heart the moment their eyes met. His eyes were more beautiful than the bluest sky and clearest ocean. It was a wonder that he himself couldn't see how wonderful he was, that it was why people kept bullying because they were jealous. Just look how he captived Reno and even Sephiroth's attention. Zack wasn't blind or oblivious as people might think; he could see that Cloud has the same effect on them._

Earlier... if he didn't leave, Cloud wouldn't be in this condition. Softly he caressed his cheeks; luckily the redness of the fever was lessening. However, as his eyes roamed over his face, he ended up eyeing his lips. The lips Sephiroth had captured earlier. Zack was waiting for jealousy to fill him, but was not exactly surprise when it didn't. He knew that Cloud had a little crush on the general hero. Although he didn't know how Sephiroth find Cloud, but how could anyone resist him? The kiss (which wasn't really a kiss) had surprised him, but after the shock went away, Zack found the sight of the two kissing, really hot! Letting his imagination go longer, he could almost feel his body reacting to the thoughts. Shaking his head he pushed the thoughts far back in his mind for another time. Cloud's lips were still capturing his attention. A little peck wouldn't hurt, would it? Softly, but surely their lips met. It was suppose to be just a little peck, but Zack couldn't help himself. Nothing could get him to move, except a little moan that came from the person he was kissing. Startled he looked at Cloud, finding that the baby blues were looking at him, blinking a few times before they closed tiredly. Zack could only stare at him wondering if Cloud was really awake.

Sighing after a few minute with silence, Zack looked at him lovingly. His mind went back to the moment he kissed him.

"Cloud Strife, you have no idea what you are doing to me, do you?"

* * *

**NEXT TIME: CLASHING FEELINGS PT.2**

**

* * *

**Hopefully the second half of this chapter will be finished soon. So both Seph and Zack has been able to capture Cloud's lips. Was Cloud really asleep or... and speaking of lips Reno still hasn't gotten a taste ;P

So for the questions:

**Do you guys want long or short chapters?** I mean I want all my chapters to be at least over 2000. I wanted to wait before posting this, but since it has been so long since last time I posted so I wanted to post as soon as possible. If I'm going to make the chapters shorter it will be like just over 1000. Long chapters will take longer time to write, especially if I'm stuck.

**How these four boys' relationship going to start?** I've been wondering ever since I started writing this, how to get them together. Like all four just kinda of get together right away. Or Cloud with one of them and the other two hook up. Or Cloud with Zack then with Reno and then Seph or another order. Your choice :P

Anyway thanks for reading! 3

I'll try to update soon !


End file.
